Meeting Kohaku
by Oritann
Summary: This is when Chihiro and Kohaku meet, as Children, and Teenagers. The movie is when they've met as Children, and my story 'Spirited Away 2: Return To The Spirit World' is when they meet as grown-ups.


Chihiro meet's Kohaku: part 1

Chihiro was sitting on the edge of a river. feet swinging, wide smile. her parents weren't to far off in the distance, but they were able to see her. her feet swung, and her shoe flew off. Chihiro's eyes widened a bit. she stood up and reached her arm out to get it, from the flowing river. she slipted and fell in. the water surrounded her and she started trying to swim. she couldn't, the curant was to fast. all of a sudden it felt as if something was lifting her, and befor she knew it, she was on the ground, soaking wet, and little shoe beside her. she looked around for what had brought her up and out of the figured maybe it was, the spirit of the river.

"Chihiro!" yelled her parents running to her. they picked her up, and carried her over to where they were sittin and layed her down. "Chihiro what happened?" they asked, placing her shoe out to dry. "a dragon saved me mommy." she said, able to see the figure that saved her in her head. it was all of guess, but she was certain that it was a dragon.

"maybe we should take her to the doctor?" they said. Chihiro shook her head. "no daddy. im serious!" she said. her parents exchanged glances. soon they just desided she had an over active imagination and they went back to what they were doing.

Chihiro got bored of sitting there, watching her mother read and her dad, well... she didn't know what he was doing. something with a tree and a hammer.

so Chihiro desided to take a small walk back towards the river. her mother and father never saw her this time. but they trusted her, even though she was 3, knowing she wouldn't go far, or get into trouble.

she walked up to the river, and there she saw, a beautiful white and blue dragon. he was small. but still very big. Chihiro gasped, at amazmen, ad watched the dragon fly arround.

Kohaku never noticed the girl watching him. he was doing a little ritual to make the river water sparkle. soon as he prounounced the last few words and flew down into the water, he then noticed the girl. this threw him off and it messed up. it never ruined the water, but it never made it sparkle either. the little girl smiled at him. Kohaku looked at her floating above the river. his tail swaying in the wind. he flew to ground and changed to the little spirit boy he was, and walked o her. "hello..." he said calmly. he thought maybe this would scare her off, but it didn't. she stayed.

Haku, and Chihiro, exchanged glances. Chihiro's eye's grew, in amazment.

Haku walked over, to the little girl, standing infront of him. "Rawr!" He said. Chihiro laughed. "You're funny!" She said.

"Your're nnot scared, of me?" Asked Haku. Chihiro shook her head, and giggled. "Nope!"

"I'm Chihiro." She Says. "Haku."

"Are you hungry? We have sandwhiches." Said Chihiro, taking Haku's hand. Haku shook his head. "Oh, Common! Don't be shy!" Chihiro pulled Haku to her parents.

"Look mommy! Look daddy! I made a new friend!" Said Chihiro.

Chihiro's parents exchanged looks, and then looked back to Chihiro. "Yes Chihiro, and what's her name?" They asked.

"It,s a boy, mommy!" Said chihiro, Tightening her grip, on Haku's hand.

"See!" She said. Chihiro pulled Haku forward, and Haku, Almost went flying, at Chihiro's parents.

"Uh... Yes Chihiro... It's time to go. Please leave your friend here, so HE can find his mommy and daddy..." said Chihiro's daad.

"You... You can't see him?" She asked. Chihiro's grip, was tighter then ever, on Haku's hand.

"Come on, Chihiro." Said her mom, walking back, to the car, as her dad opacked up.

"But... Mommy..." Chihiro looked beside her. Haku was gone.

"Where'd he...?" Chihiro searched, around her. "Haku!" She Yelled, running off, and into the water.

"Chihiro!"Yelled Chihiro's parents, as she dived in.

Chihiro swam, in search of the dragon boy, she had seen, just moments ago. 'Where'd he go? Where'd he go?' she thought. Chihiro swam, and soon came to a little cave. 'Huh? HAKU!' she thought, thinking, he lived here. Chihiro swam inside... everything was black.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Wake up! Wake up!" Said Haku. Chihiro opened her eyes. She looked around. "This... This doesn't look like the cave?" Chihiro said, confused. "Why did you come after me?" asked Haku. "You're my friend!" Said Chihiro.

Haku looked sternly, at her. Chihiro frowned. "We can't be friends..." Said Haku. "w-But why?" asked Chihiro, starting to cry.

"We just can't..." He said. "We,re from two different worlds..." He said, doubting, she'd really understand. Haku was a 300 Year old spirit, and Chihiro was only 3. This may be a little hard for her.

Chihiro started shedding tears. "B-But..." Chihiro had nothing to say. she didn't really understand.

"Here... Drink this..." Said Haku, handing her a glass, of water. "Will we be friends, if I do?" Asked Chiriro, anxiously.

Haku Nodded. Chihiro smiled. "Okay!" She drank the glass of water, then hugged Haku.

Soon, everything fell dizzy, to her, and befiore she knew it, Chihiro was asleep.

Haku hated doing this, to every little friend he made, but it was the only way, they could stay safe.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Chihiro opened her eyes. "Wh... Haku! Haku!" She shouted, looking around, worriedly. "Haku!" She gave out on last cry, and started whinning. "Chihiro! Chihiro!" Someone called. "Haku!" Shouted Chihiro. She ran to the sudden voice.

"Chihiro!" Shouted her mother. "Don't ever run away, like that, again!" said her parents. Chihiro started crying. "Hasku..." She Whispered.

Chihiro's parents carried Chihiro, to there car, and placed her inside, buckling her up.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A few weeks past, since Chihiro saw Haku, but she never forgot the day, they met.


End file.
